


Autobot Academy

by Stonecrusher



Series: AutoAca Universe [1]
Category: (kinda) - Fandom, Ben 10 Series, Transformers - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Autobot Academy Universe, Gen, Magic School, Superhero Transformers, Superhero school, but with robots, really alternate universe, that's the premise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonecrusher/pseuds/Stonecrusher
Summary: In a thousand universes, the Cybertronians are defined by war. In this one, they are defined by Heroism. Once called Outliers for their unusual abilities, Transformers with "Talents" have stepped up to the plate to save people, not only from disasters but those seeking to exploit them.This is the story of those who follow in their footsteps.(Webcomic Format)
Series: AutoAca Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111916
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. ADVENTURE 01 - Aspire to Greatness

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! My name is Stonecrusher and I'd like to welcome you to this, the Autobot Academy series. This started out as a webcomic on TFW2005, and I decided to test the waters on how well this archive can contain such a medium after finding a BNHA Chatfic that used multiple images and one presented as Bakugou's Diary. (Apologies for not providing links.) Hopefully you people are as accepting as the people on TFW2005 were...

Title Page by Megatronski, who did the writing for this issue and a couple others before focusing on his own projects.


	2. ADVENTURE 02 - Bionics Vs Biologicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Shot is finally off to Acadeimos! A life of being a hero, praise from everyone and popularity await him when he graduates. That is if he can make it there. As he and fellow first years are thrown into the Forest of Trials, can they all make it out alive?

And so begins the first arc of the series - Forest of Trials! (This location's gonna pop up a loooooooot.) Hope you enjoy.


	3. ADVENTURE 03 - Chaos of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Autobots venture deeper into the forest, more threats emerge to bar their path. A sinister creature stalks them throughout. And as the new students fight for their lives in the forest, you ask yourself... how much fun are their peers having watching them.


	4. ADVENTURE 04 - Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day one of Autobot Academy, and the students are excited to get to meet their home room tutors! However, a trio of new arrivals have also come to the academy, and have big plans for several of the students.


	5. ADVENTURE 05 - Enigma of Sari Sumdac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice night's relaxing outside is cut short for Bumblebee when a pod containing a mystery minicon. Things just get weirder from their when the minicon turns into a human girl. With a group of aliens chasing her down, can Bumblebee protect her from these mysterious threat?

And so we get a picture of just how vast the universe of Autobot Academy is. Hope you enjoy!


	6. ADVENTURE 06 - Fight Sim Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the students thought passing through the academy was gonna be a walk in the park, they were very wrong. It's Autobot vs Autobot as the students are thrown straight into a training exercise that pits them against one another.


	7. ADVENTURE 07 - The Greatest Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't the greatest for Rampage. Sure, he's at the Autobot Academy, one of the finest academies ever known, but there's more to him that at first glance. A trip to his home town and encounters with the Insecticons shows that there's some things Rampage doesn't want to let out.


	8. ADVENTURE 08 - Hatred on the Net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightracer, typically an aggressive student, has one sanctuary where she can relax and get away from life - her forums. However, even hiding the internet cannot hid you from the most dangerous foe imaginable...


	9. ADVENTURE 09 - I Hide my True Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightbright takes a trip to the past to her time before the academy, a time when a young gladiator in the pits starts to gain support, a archivist at his side, and a time where her father... was a Decepticon!


	10. ADVENTURE 10 - Jaws of Steel, Tongue of Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you do bad things for the right reasons. Sometimes, you do wrong to make right. Steeljaw, however does wrong to be the best. The story of how Steeljaw lied, cheated and double-crossed his way into the Academy is told!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	11. ADVENTURE 11 - Kind of Hard to be a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never Artillery's plan to stick around to long, and it's come to that time for her to move onto another academy and set up another cell. But it seems that not everyone wants her to go, as a local superhero arrives to convince her to stay!


	12. ADVENTURE 12 - Life Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has bad dreams. No-one is an exception. But Transmutate has it worse. She frequently dreams of a much darker world, where Autobots are no more. A world of Cybertronians so similar, yet so different. A world so real, it seems like it could exist out there.


	13. ADVENTURE 13 - The Mystery of Mini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magnus' are here! Returning from a tour of duty, the legendary team have arrived at Acadeimos to sign autographs, and everyone is excited. But when Ultra Magnus needs a sub to wear his armor while he attentds to matter, Mini is brought in to wear it. So what better time for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to find out who he really is?


	14. ADVENTURE 14 - Naught but a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts with what appears to be a normal day for Armorhide quickly turns for the worst when a test match for a newly invented game leads him and his friends lost in the woods. Could help lie in a shady looking establishment that just happens to be in the woods?


	15. ADVENTURE 15 - Observations in Team Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the best way for an up and coming Autobot to learn about how to be a hero? Why, by getting to their graduated counterparts in the field, of course! Armorhide, Mach Alert, Thunderhoof, Tremor and Lightbright journey to Nyon City to see a team of Autobots at work.


	16. ADVENTURE 16 - Paranormality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glyph is one of the few students at the academy who isn't there to be a hero. So when the Shadowing program comes along, she's one of the only ones not thrilled to be going out. But can Glyph puts her misgivings aside when Decepticons attack the base she's visiting?


	17. ADVENTURE 17 - Quirky and Yet Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're a hero, how far can you go? Where do you draw the line? These are tough questions for fresh recruits at the Autobot Academy, and Arcee comes face to face with them as she has an encounter with a criminal during a trip to the Uraya Autobot Base.


	18. ADVENTURE 18 - Relics of the Primes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action! Adventure! Statues! Yes, the Primes and Convoys that once served Cybertron and it's colonies left quite the legacy behind them! Follow Hot Shot and LIghtbright as they journey to the Museum of the Primes and learn about the history of the many leaders that made Cybertron what it is today!


	19. ADVENTURE 19 - Star Convoy Vs Onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windblade takes the students on a journey to the past to one of the Star Convoy's greatest triumphs, the battle of Verte Seven! Meanwhile, in the present, Star Convoy has a fateful encounter with the shadowy Umbra Convoy.


	20. ADVENTURE 20 - Transcription of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an explosion sends Sideburn, Mach Dart and X-Brawn to emptying the cargo ships, it seems like a boring punishment. That is until Sideburn finds a mysterious Cybertronian in one of the crates, and a mysterious facility hidden deep in the Forest of Trials.


	21. ADVENTURE 21 - Unexpected Burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderhoof isn't the most mature students. He definitely isn't the most responsible students, but who can blame him, being raised by a somewhat wealthy father. But the time comes for Thunderhoof to grow up when he brings an unexpected surprise with him to Acadeimos...

> 


	22. ADVENTURE 22 - Vital Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tough having powers, and even tougher when those powers begin to spiral out of control. An explosive incident leaves Hot Shot needing help to control his powers, and Hot Rodimus is the guy to do that! Hopefully! Or will Hot Rodimus just make things even worse?


	23. AutoAca Special 01 - Halloween Spooktime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spookiest, scariest night of the year, Mortilus Night has reared its head around again, and anything can happen. Monsters can come to life, forests can be burned to the ground, and students can don mystifying costumes during this night. There's only one question to ask... what actually makes this different to any other day for the students of Acadeimos.


	24. ADVENTURE 23 - War of the Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you thought one group of students was bad enough! One big bang later and suddenly an entire class of students. But will they know to leave it to the professionals, or take matters into their own hands? Is there any point of me asking? Meanwhile, Rampage has an unforgettable encounter he won't forget...


	25. ADVENTURE 24 - X; Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you cope when the person you care about most of all disappears without a word? Transmutate learns it's difficult with Rampage gone, and turns to someone for help. Meanwhile, Shockaract has a problem. And who do you go to when you want a resolution? Why your friendly neighborhood bartender, of course!


	26. ADVENTURE 25 - Your Destiny In Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown! Rampage faces himself on multiple fronts! As he struggles with his other self inside, on the outside, Shockaract is desperate to turn Rampage into a monster. With help from some old friends, who will prevail? Will Rampage win over his darker self, or will Shockaract finally unlock the monster inside Rampage?


	27. AutoAca Special 02 - I Fought the Krampus... and Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Primus Day, and time for the students to kick back and relax. Except for Artillery, dragged by Thunderhoof to a party she doesn't want to go to with some faces she'd rather not see. But what happens when the "Kospego Krampus" strikes, demanding cash gifts from all those at the party comes face to face with our Resistance Leader?


	28. ADVENTURE 26 - ZERO TO HERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final training exercise! As the student's buckle up for the toughest challenge of their first few months on Acadeimos, Hot Shot is beginning to doubt whether he actually deserves to be there following a discovery brought to him by Velocitronian students. Now, with a trial tougher than any yet, can Hot Shot face both his inner troubles and some of the finest warriors Cybertron have to offer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the Season Finale of Season 1! After this, I'm gonna take a break from reposting the comic on here. Maybe if I'm bored I'll add some extra comics I made over the course of Season 1. But in time, Season 2 will be coming at you fine folks.
> 
> Don't forget to throw up the occasional comment, so I don't feel like I'm shouting into the void.


	29. ESCAPADE 01 - Administrator's Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they're back! After a harsh defeat against a team of fully fledged heroes, the students of the Autobot Academy are busy training themselves to overcome the challenges of the future. However, as another academy arrives, a group of fliers are here to stir up some trouble, and the kids are gonna have a fight on their hands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the new season! This time I'm updating the archive weekly.


	30. ESCAPADE 02 - Beta Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is now! Tap-Out finds himself discovered by a mysterious time traveller known as Beta Maxx. As the formidable warrior known as King Atlas stalks Beta, Tap-Out is torn between helping his friends and fixing his rocky relationship with his sister.


	31. ESCAPADE 03 - The Cube Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the game everyone's been waiting for! The Cube finals between Iacon and Polyhex are well underway, and Bumblebee's got tickets! But the match of the megacycle may get a little bit more intense as a pair of Decepticons plans to screw with the game. Can Bee take them down, or will he suffers a major loss?


	32. ESCAPADE 04 - The Desert Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightbright's past comes back to haunt her as she and Thunderhoof are kidnapped by a group looking to board a train belonging to the Galvan alliance. Their goal? A familiar face Lightbright knows all too well. And standing in their way? A horde of angry Decepticons ready for a fight.


	33. AutoAca Special 03 - Summertime Smackdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun! Sand! Swimsuits! The planet of Sirena has it all! But while a day of peace and relaxation is called for, a secret facility is discovered, leading to a race for survival!


	34. ESCAPADE 05 - Evil's Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something evil lurks within the woods. A being of terror is draining the lifeforce of poor, helpless students who enter and leaving them in the dead of night. And so Whirl and Arcee set out to stop them! Will they succeed, or will they soon find their energon also drained away by the forces of darkness?


	35. ESCAPADE 06 - Father's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't get the best start in life. Sometimes your parents aren't all they're cracked up to be . And sometimes they turn out to be wanted criminals. But hey, you make do with what you have. Except when they start a fight at your school. And when some sinister duplicates show up at your Academy, then you know you're in for a bumpy ride!


	36. ESCAPADE 07 - Generation Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clones on the attack! As an evil scientists kidnaps Steeljaw and sets about building a legion of Clones, it's up to the students to rescue there fellow student. But as hordes of clones beset them, something more dangerous is ready. Ragnarok is here. And he is angry.


	37. AutoAca Special 04 - A Night for a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wanted to see the worst of the worst? Those who have wanted Cybertron for themselves? The Rogues Gallery has what you want. Just don't get locked in after dark! The exhibits aren't quite as... dormant as you might think. Watch your back. There might be something evil lurking in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to join a fan discussion group for Autobot Academy, feel free to copy the link below. https:// discord.gg/ 3tsnJwg
> 
> Shameless plug aside, early archive update this week!


	38. ESCAPADE 08 - Hero Wannabe's Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sari Sumdac is one of many prospective students that will get the chance to attend the Autobot Academy, and be it's first non-Cybertronian student... as soon as she's proven to Wyit she can handle her aliens. With a little help from Bumblebee and the first ever Sumdac Negotiation Droid, she might just be able to... unless a group of rogue Sumdacs have anything to say with it...


	39. ESCAPADE 09 - Internal Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something in the halls. A phantom wanders the Autobot Academy, and someone needs to investigate. Fortunately, amateur detective-in-training Muzzle is on the case! With the help of her fellow students, will she solve the mystery of the phantom, or will this purple spectre get her first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to join a fan discussion group for Autobot Academy, feel free to copy the link below. https:// discord.gg/ 3tsnJwg


	40. AutoAca Special 05 - The Fight before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Time, and Sari's got no-one to celebrate with her. Who better to invite, then, than a bunch of Autobots to celebrate with her. As Bee and the gang make their first ever trip to Earth, surely nothing can spoil this festive time... nothing except another evil Sumdac-Series droid. And this particular droid might just be... Sari's Ultimate Foe


	41. ESCAPADE 10 - Journey to the Pyramid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pyramid full of adventure! When an old flame returns to the Academy, Rodimus joins Cinder on an adventure to an ancient Cybertronian tomb to discover the historical data and riches that might lie inside... so long as the students don't overdo things. But amongst traps, puzzles and ancient creatures, where does the true danger lie?


	42. ESCAPADE 11 - Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration to rival all others! After months of learning, battling bad guys and saving Acadeimos, it's time for the students to sit down and reflect on everything they've achieved so far. With family coming to visit and a number of special guests, it looks to be an event they will never forget... especially when an uninvited guest makes an appearance.


	43. ESCAPADE 12 - Light it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the brutal wake of Umbra's unannounced guest appearance at Acadeimos' gala, Deadlock and Flamewar are forced off active duty. Unfortunately, they find they can't quite avoid Umbra Convoy just yet. Meanwhile, Hot Shot's nursing a grudge... but is revenge really the right way to tackle it?


	44. ESCAPADE 13 - Monument to Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the road! As Umbra Convoy's plan reaches its deadly conclusion, his lust for revenge leaves many innocents caught in the crossfire. As cities burn and truths are revealed, two Convoys face each other down for the final time. Only one thing is certain... Star Convoy will never be the same again.


	45. ESCAPADE 14 - Order of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath! Following the battle between Star and Umbra Convoy, the Autobot try to find their footing without their leading Convoy. But as the Matrix is decided to be secured on Acadeimos, Windblade is forced to face a past she thought she'd left behind as the Mistress of Flame makes a visit to Acadeimos… and greedy eyes lay up on the matrix.


	46. ESCAPADE 15 - Out on the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race to the finish! When his father's upcoming appearance at the Academy stirs thing for Sideswipe, he decides to take his mind off with a race held by a less than reputable host. When every turn could be his last, will Sideswipe be able to take first, or will he be left in the dust?


	47. ESCAPADE 16- Predatory Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sins weighing heavy. After spending so long at the Academy, Steeljaw seems to have gotten into knack of being a hero. And yet, what he did to get here weighs heavy on his spark. So, with the aid of Stampy and Break, Steeljaw journeys to Beest to make amends with the Bot whose names he stole and abandoned... but can they do so before the legendary Tyrant Lizard destroys them all.


	48. ESCAPADE 17 - Quirks and Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stardrive is a unique Autobot with a unique talent - one that she fears. Though she keeps to herself to protect those around her, she finds herself dragged to drinks with Arcee and Moonracer. However, a scared orphan prompts the trio to investigate a supsicious orphanage, Stardrive must control the monster inside... or destroy all around her.


	49. ESCAPADE 18 - Reel Star Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightningshock's dream has always been to become an actress, and when a film crew's in town recording their latest blockbuster, it seems like her chance! Well, it would be if they stopped throwing her out. Sneaking in to try and achieve her dream, it seem she's not the only one who wants to get onto the set. The Decepticons have arrived, and it looks to be a stellar fight!


	50. ESCAPADE 19 - Sinister Simulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new world, where adventure awaits, meet new people, and explore the world. But be careful, bandits, monsters and more are lurking in the world, chomping at the bit to defeat you. Will you make it to end, and be strong enough to face the Dragon King? Or will it be Game Over for you?

(You can also control the speed of this GIF here (be sure to delete the space) > https://i.imgur.com/ V6Yh4HE.mp4

SEVERAL ADVENTURES LATER...

(You can also control the speed of this GIF here (be sure to delete the space) > https://imgur.com/ 2rlW7cT

(You can also control the speed of this GIF here (be sure to delete the space) > https://imgur.com/a/ 56uuKET


	51. ESCAPADE 20 - Time of Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip through time! Tap-Out's got a crush, and he wants to make an impression! And what's more impressive than a time machine? But this is one date that won't go well when they accidentally land in the midst of battle, while dark forces pursue them. Will they all make it out in one piece?


	52. AutoAca Special 06 - Ghost Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there's something strange in your star system, who you gonna call? Well, a trio of Autobot teachers, of course! When a derelict Cybertronian starship appears above Acadeimos, Rodimus, Windblade and Rollout head up to investigate, where they find paranormal things are afoot. Will the trio succumb to the spirits haunting the ship, or prove that they ain't afraid of no ghost?


	53. ESCAPADE 21 - Unknown Machinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something strange about Nautica... and Convex won't rest until she finds the truth. But secrets can be dangerous. As Convex snoops around, she begins to learn that Nautica is hiding something truly dark beneath the halls of the Academy... something that shows no mercy to students poking about where they shouldn't be.


	54. ESCAPADE 22 - Villainy's Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began! An age ago, there was a miner, downtrodden by a system that favored the rich. A miner who, downcast and used, deemed enough. A miner who strove for a better future, no matter what it takes. A miner who became a warrior. This is the story of D-16. This is the story of Megatron.

> _How does a normal_   
>  _everyday_   
>  _piece of miner scrap_   
>  _with no future_   
>  _dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot_   
>  _on a ice planet_   
>  _by providence impoverished in squalor_   
>  _grow up to be a villain with many followers?_
> 
> _the ten dollar mine fodder without a father_   
>  _got a lot farther_   
>  _by working a lot harder_   
>  _by being a lot smarter_   
>  _by being a self-starter_   
>  _by year 314, he had his written charter_
> 
> _and so he made clear his life as he worked away_   
>  _cross the stellar waves, anonymous, keeping his guard up_   
>  _inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_   
>  _where he wouldn't have to dig up crystals to fill his cart up_
> 
> _Where bad blizzard and rain_   
>  _and devastation reigns_   
>  _and people see their future drip-dripping down the drain_   
>  _He put a pencil to his temple_   
>  _connected it to his brain_   
>  _he wrote his first refrain_   
>  _a testament to all their pain_
> 
> _Well the word got around_   
>  _they said "this kid is insane, man!"_   
>  _Company sent an agent_   
>  _to tell him to shut his can_   
>  _"Put down your empty threats, place upon us no blame_   
>  _Cuz the world'll never know your name. What was it again?"_
> 
> _D16's my assigned one_   
>  _But you can call me Megatron_   
>  _And you might just think you've won_   
>  _But just you wait, just you wait~_
> 
> _The mine exploded, taking all the energon with it_   
>  _Megsy couldn’t let others make him submit_   
>  _His nuked corpse got carted off by some jet chick_
> 
> _As if surviving wasn’t weird enough, he healed so damn quick_
> 
> _Getting his body fixed only to have to run and hide_   
>  _Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside_   
>  _A voice saying, "Megsy, you gotta fight for yourself"_   
>  _Went down to the arena, fought every loser on the shelf_
> 
> _There would've been nothing left to do for someone less astute_   
>  _He would've been dead, yeah that's the truth_   
>  _without an ounce of retribution_   
>  _Started running, on his feet, away from his former land lord_   
>  _Getting caught by his icy grip was something he cannot afford!_
> 
> _Scanning for every advantage he could get his hands on_   
>  _Planning for the future, a new level to land on_   
>  _Elita gave the means to make his stand_   
>  _Accidentally making him a brand new man!_
> 
> _Oh mighty Lord Megatron_   
>  _Ain't nobody controlling you_   
>  _You're spiralling now_   
>  _and we're all along for the_   
>  _RIIIIIIII~IIIIIIDE!_
> 
> _Oh Mighty Lord Megatron!_   
>  _When the future records speak of you_   
>  _Will they know what you overcame?_   
>  _The anger and the shame~_
> 
> _The world will never be same, oh_
> 
> _Even in the modern day, some fools may think they got 'im_   
>  _(Just you wait)_   
>  _A brilliant and precious soul, eroded and rotten_   
>  _(Just you wait)_   
>  _A cause so just and right, it had to be forgotten_
> 
> __
> 
> _You losers just might think you've won_   
>  _But JUST YOU WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!_   
>  _("What did he say his name was?")_   
>  _OH MIGHTY LORD MEGATRON!_


	55. AutoAca Special 07 - Terror of the Polar Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cold, cold night in Cybertron's Polar Wilds, and something dangerous stalks the frozen wasteland. As Steeljaw and Misfire explore the cold snowfields to find a creature of legend, they're about to find out that there's an important question that needs to be answered... have they been naughty or nice?


	56. ESCAPADE 23 - A War of Ideals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movement in peril! As the Academy decides to take away her resistance's meeting place, Artillery fights the Student Council to ensure her group can continue their work... but several unwanted guests have their own plans. Meanwhile, looking for answers on the dreams she see's, Transmutate takes a trip through time with Beta Maxx....

*and Devaron09*


	57. ESCAPADE 24 - Extreme Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Maxx's attempts to change the future have gone horribly wrong. The Decepticons have now managed to capture two of the Neo-Maximals, and with the information they hold, the future could get worse. Now it's up to Sonar and a ragtag group of students to break into a Decepticon compound and extract the Neo-Maximals from their captors. But they're not the only ones interested in them, as a more dangerous force closes in on the Neo-Maximals and the Autobots...


	58. ESCAPADE 25 - Your Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from his life! For the last few months, Orion Pax has been drifting, racked with guilt over events in his past. Now Orion faces a choice... to return and take on the matrix, or abandon his role as Convoy. As a mysterious stranger arrives to help set things right, Orion relives the events that led to him being chosen by the Matrix... and must decide where his life goes next.


End file.
